That Night
by Loubell
Summary: Mikan, Natsume and one heated night. What's about to come of it? Read to find out. The prologue with Chapters 1&3 are LEMONS! MxN, RxH Milti-chaptered.
1. Prologue

_This is my first lemon so don't beat me up to bad._

_Like it? Or not? Review? Or not. But please do._

**_Careful it's descriptive_. _Don't say I didn't warn you._**

* * *

"Ya know Mikan you could live in your own apartment you have the money." Hotaru tried to convince her to get her own apartment. Mikan was living with Natsume her now fiancè in a pent house. Hint hint, wink wink.

"But I wanna live with Natsume. It's almost like I'm already his wife." Mikan said giving Hotaru some tea.

"Any longer living in here and I'll be expecting kids from you." She said taking a sip of the tea.

"I want kids. I want a baby of my own. Natsume has a job, I'm lonely here. Plus my own apartment will make it even LONELIER." Mikan said crying anime tears.

Hotaru sighed "So this is why you invite me here everyday."

Mikan let out a nervous laugh. '_Crap, I was found out._'

Hotaru got up from the couch "I'm leaving."

"Wait! Don't leave me! Nooooooooooo!" Mikan latched onto her leg like a child. "Don't leave me! Child abuse!"

"Mikan you're not a child. You're twenty years old that's hardly classified as child abuse. Now get off me." Hotaru tried shaking her off.

"But, but, but, but what if someone brakes in and tries to rape me? It'll be your fault!"

"No one will try to rape you...except Hyuuga."

"Neji or Natsume?" Mikan asked skeptically.

"Neji is from a different anime series I very much doubt he'll rape you. Besides he has TenTen."

"Huh?" Mikan tilted her head.

"Oh look your lover boy's here." Hotaru said pointing to the door.

Mikan looked up. "NA-TSU-ME!" Mikan ran over and attached herself to his leg.

Natsume looked down at her with a 'WTF' look.

"Well I'll be going now." Hotaru said leaving.

"Hotaru tried to leave before you were home. I thought that if she left me someone would rape me."

"Who would rape you besides me? Now get off my leg."

"That's what she said! Not exact words but still. And No I'll never let go!" she held on tighter

"Would you be saying that if I went into the shower?" Natsume raised an eyebrow sitting on the couch.

"Hm...tempting...ya, I would." She said with a big smile

Natsume's eyes softened. '_If ever lose you who knows what I'd do._' Natsume bent down to hug her.

"Natsume?" he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"What are you, ah!" Natsume lightly bit her collar bone.

"Na-Natsume!" she moaned as he licked the now red part of her neck. Natsume looked up to meet her gaze just as he forced her onto her back on the floor. She blinked and looked into his eyes which held a mix of emotions, mostly want and lust.

"Natsu-mphf..."he cut her short crushing his lips into hers. Natsume licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, Mikan obliged. His tongue explored her cavern as she did the same with his. At first it was sweet and passionate but slowly turned fierce for dominance.

Natsume moved his hands up and down her body until one of his hands slipped up into her shirt. Mikan moaned as her cupped her breast with his hand fondling it. Natsume broke the kiss he lifted the hem of her shirt pulling in up, successfully taking it off. He gave her another peck on the lips and started to trail wet kisses down her neck to her breasts.

"Na-Natsume n-not h-here." Mikan moaned out. Natsume moved back up to her lips bringing her into another heated kiss.

He lifted her from the floor bridal style and carried her to his bedroom where he had a king sized mattress. Not breaking from their kiss. He gently laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. He reached behind her back and unclasped it throwing it somewhere forgotten. Next were her jeans. He unzipped them pulling them down to her ankles where she kicked them into the forgotten pile.

Natsume looked down at the beauty under him clad in only white underwear. Mikan feeling uncomfortable with his gaze upon her tried to cover herself with her arms. Natsume didn't like her reaction, so he pinned both of her wrists above her head.

"Na-Natsume?"

"Why are you trying to cover yourself?" he whispered seductively in her ear his hot breath sending shivers went down Mikan's spine. He lightly nibbled on her ear. Mikan moaned.

He moved down to her breasts where he took her pink perked nipple into his mouth sucking on it while fondling the other. Mikan moaned as he switched over to the other giving it the same amount of attention.

Natsume stopped his actions and kissed Mikan on her lips again. Mikan smirked into the kiss and flipped him over so Natsume was on his back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk You're fully clothed and I'm only in my underwear." she whispered in his ear. Natsume groaned. "What am I gonna do with you?" she asked herself out loud.

Mikan pulled his shirt over his head throwing the shirt somewhere. She started kiss down from his chest to the top of his pants. Mikan pulled them off to his knees where he kicked them off fully. Next were his boxers that she noted were blue with yellow smiley faces. It took Mikan all she had to stop laughing out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" Natsume asked not liking it.

"Nothing nothing...smiley face boy." Mikan chuckled. Natsume growled. Mikan went up to kiss him again also taking off his boxers.

Mikan went back down and put her hand around his shaft lightly stroking it as Natsume clutched onto the bed trying to hold in the groan. She stopped and Natsume unclenched the bed. She stroked it again as he gripped onto the bed again. Mikan giggled and kept doing this.

"Tease." Natsume gridded out. Mikan giggled again as she took the tip into her mouth. Natsume groaned. She started to take in his length little by little bobbing her head. Just as he was about to reach his climax she stopped.

Natsume growled now it'll take allot to get rid of this hard on. Before Mikan could do any more Natsume flipped her over so she was on bottom again.

"You've had your fun." He said pulling off her undies. Mikan pouted. Natsume ripped off her undies literally.

"Hey! You're gonna have to get me new ones." Mikan said watching them fall the floor ripped. Natsume rolled his eyes as he stuck a finger into her wetness moving in and out then added another. Mikan moaned. Just as she was about to climax he moved out of her.

Natsume moved so he was right in-front of her. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's gonna hurt at first."

"Yes, I'm sure. I know it'll hurt but you're here to comfort me."

Natsume bent down and brought Mikan into a sweet kiss as he slowly moved into her but as he got to her barrier he moved out and thrusted forward breaking it. Tears strolled down Mikan's face in pain as Natsume was still as he kissed the tears off her cheeks.

Mikan nodded as sign for him to keep going. He slowly and lightly thrusted again. Soon the pain was gone Mikan moaned at the newly found pleasure.

"Ah..Na..Natsume..ha..harder...ah..f-fast...onegai." Mikan moaned out as he complied. Then finally the climaxed. Natsume fell to her side as the panted trying to catch his breath. Mikan curled up to his side her head on his chest ready to go to sleep.

Just as was gonna close her eyes and get some well deserved rest...

"Oh no you don't we still have more positions to try out." Natsume whispered in her ear. Mikan groaned out something that sounded like 'damned bastard.' Natsume smirked flipping himself over top of her again.

**One Month Later**

Mikan was in the bathroom looking at the pregnancy test on the counter. She was throwing up lately and she knew she wasn't sick. She didn't dare look at it she wanted to keep it a surprise to herself whether or not she was but debated against it. She slowly walked over to the counter where the thing on it would determined her fate.

Mikan picked it up. '_Blue line...I'm pregnant._'

* * *

_I was listening to Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna writing this. I'm surprised at myself did I really write this? Am I sleep typing again? Well tell me how you liked it I love reviews hint hint wink wink. Do you want me to write another one-shot? I think I read to many SasuSaku lemons thus this story!_ _To discriptive?_ _Wow randomness.__ Haha_.


	2. Chapter 1

_This was actually a epilogue to my story TBTL, So The rest of this story to you people who read it is optional._

_Instead of a one shot I decided to make this into a milti-chaptered story!_

_You'll have to figure out what I'm gonna type for this story cause It's gonna be a surprise. There's a part lemon with a couple but you'll have to figure out who though...So ya...  
_

_Sooooo. ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

**_-Chapter 1-_**

'_How am I gonna tell Natsume?_' Those was the only words running threw Mikan's mind. Well if you were pregnant how were you gonna break it to your fiancè? Plus that's the point_ fiancè_ not husband. They were to be married in a less than a year.

Mikan bit her lip. This was either gonna turn out fine or into a disaster. How will Natsume take it? Will he be fine with it? Or was it gonna be one of those relationships where the guy isn't ready to have a kid and ends up leaving the girl? But...Natsume is better than that...Right?

'_I'm gonna have to tell someone. I need some help on what to do. I need to call Hotaru._' Mikan went over to the couch were the phone was sitting on an end table next to it. She picked up the receiver and dialed Hotaru's home phone number.

It ringed a couple times.

"_Hello_." Hotaru answered partly out of breath.

"Hey Hotaru, listen I have a problem and I need some help."

"_-sigh- Do you need help now or can it wait till tomorrow?_" she asked sounding tired.

"Hm, I guess it can wait till tomorrow. Why not now? Also you seem out of breath and tired what are you doing?" Mikan asked skeptically.

"_Nothing you need to be concerned about._ _See you tomorrow. Bye._" Hotaru quickly hung up.

"See ya. Bye." too late she already hung up.

'_I wonder why she was acting like that. I wonder what she's doing._' Mikan thought silently. '_Or rather who she_'_s doing._'

-

**_-Few minutes earlier at Hotaru's house-_**

-

"Mmm...R-Ruka...ah!" Hotaru moaned as Ruka kissed up from her lower stomach to her breasts leaving a wet trail behind.

"Ah!" Hotaru partly gasped as he took one of her perk pink nipples into his mouth lightly sucking on it.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Don't." Ruka said warningly looking up at her.

"-sigh- What if it's a client?" Hotaru asked getting up from the bed.

"They'll call back."

Ring

Ring

"An emergency?"

"-sigh- I give up. Do whatever." Ruka said falling onto his side next to her. Hotaru smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before answering the phone.

"Hello." **'_Crap I need to get my breathing in tacked someone will know something's up._'**

"_Hey Hotaru, listen I have a problem and I need some help._" **'_Mikan the baka._'**

"-sigh- Do you need help now or can it wait till tomorrow?" **_'I'm kind of busy right now.'_**

"_Hm, I guess it can wait till tomorrow. Why not now? Also you seem out of breath and tired what are you doing?_" Mikan asked skeptically.** _'Thank god she's a baka though she might find out something is up.'_**

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. See you tomorrow. Bye." Hotaru quickly hung up before falling back onto the bed again.

"Who was it?" Ruka asked towering over her.

"Mikan." Hotaru answered rubbing her temples.

"Was it important?"

"Don't know I'll find out tomorrow though."

"So are we gonna continue from where we left off?" Ruka asked with a light smirk on his face.

"Mmmphff."

"I'll take that as a yes." He said kidding her on the lips. Hotaru moaned as Ruka took the chance and slipped his tongue in her mouth exploring it. Hotaru moaned again as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Ruka's hands went down her sides caressing them but soon found them on the elastic of Hotaru's underwear. He pulled them down to her ankles where she kicked them off onto the floor. Ruka stroked the inside of Hotaru's thigh before entering a finger. Hotaru moaned into the kiss as he entered a second and third finger. He pumped them in and out as he pulled away from the kiss and started to leave a trail of kisses to her chest.

"Ah, ah Ru...RUKA!" Hotaru yelled out as she climaxed. Ruka slid his fingers out of her wet cunt and brought them up to his face where he started to lick the juices off.

"Ew." Hotaru said as she watched him do so.

"Actually you don't taste bad maybe you should try some." he said coming down to kiss her. But he didn't have a chance. With the last of her strength Hotaru flipped him over so he was on the bottom.

"Hm, don't mind if I do." she said taking the the tip into her mouth sucking on it. Ruka moaned as he grabbed onto the sheets, but the pleasure kept building up. Soon it was too much and he released his load into her mouth where she swallowed it all.

"Hm, you're right not bad." she said smirking at him and his very red face.

"Ha, ha very funny." he said before pushing her back into the sheets where he was now in control. "Are you ready?" he asked pulling out a packet. (a condom see he's smart! Stupid Natsume)

"We've done this many times, and you still ask me that? But yes I am." she replied. They have been having this affair even before Natsume and Mikan were engaged. Ruka smiled as he put on the condom. He put a kiss onto Hotaru's lips before moving in with one swift thrust.

Hotaru moaned at the sudden contact. Ruka pulled out and and thrust back in as he started a slow rhythm. Hotaru moaned again. This was going to slow for her.

"Ru...Ruka...F-faster...H-harder...ah!" Hotaru panted out. He complied as he quickened the pace. "Ah!"

Ric.

'_Oh please tell me that isn't what I think it was._' Ruka thought hopefully.

kc...

'_Oh damn it is what I think it was. Too late to stop now I'm...about...to...gnn!_' Hotaru and Ruka climaxed while panting. Ruka fell to the side of her pulling out.

Hotaru still breathing heavily curled up next to Ruka falling asleep. Ruka prayed to god as he made his hand go down the pull off the condom. And sure enough when he did he saw a tear in it. God didn't answer his prayers.

'Oh god why me!? The stupid condom ripped, now all I can do is pray to god that I didn't get her pregnant. Cause if she does SHE'LL KILL ME!' Ruka yelled a himself, but soon fell into an uneasy sleep. (oh no)

**_-_**

**_-The next day-_**

**_-_**

Hotaru got up from bed and went to the closet but she couldn't help thinking something was off. She just shooed that thought away and got changed. She looked over at Ruka who was still sleeping she sighed deeply. How long was she gonna keep this affair from everyone? Oh well they'll find out someday.

She left Ruka a note for when he got up. She left her house to go over to Mikan's the way they talked yesterday she had another feeling that she'll be in for a surprise.

_**-**_

_**-At Mikan's house-**_

_**-**_

Mikan was pasting around waiting for Hotaru to come. But it wasn't long until she heard a knock on the door. Mikan quickly went over to open it.

"Hey Hotaru!" Mikan yelled opening the door for her to come in.

"So what is it that you wanted me over so bad yesterday?" Hotaru asked sitting on the couch. Mikan gave her a cup of tea.

"Um...well..."Mikan was unsure how to tell her.

"What is it I don't have all day." Hotaru said getting impatient.

"Well...I'm pregnant."

"PPPffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttt!! WHAT!" Hotaru yelled.

"I'm pregnant." Mikan proclaimed again looking at her best friend. Hotaru looked shocked.

"Does Hyuuga know?"

"No...but that's where I need you help." Mikan bit her lip.

"Tell him on Christmas. It's only a month away. It'll be the perfect gift."Hotaru said sipping the last of her tea. She spilled the rest when Mikan told her the news.

"It's not the problem on telling his it's the how he'll react I need help with."

"He'll be happy believe me I'm his cousin."

"Oh okay then. Thank you Hotaru." She said giving her a hug.

"And now's your chance." Hotaru said as Natsume walked threw the door.

* * *

_I'm still surprised I can write lemons. Who would've known?_ _I'm not experianced this field of work, It's mostly from inspirations of others. And Mickey my twin but she's irrelivant. I don't know if she's experianced let me go ask... ... ... Have you ever gotten hit upside the head with a frying pan? Well if you never did let me tell you...It hurts...a lot. NEVER!! Ask someone if they're expienced Mickey just took pitty cause I'm her twin. Imagine if they didn't take pitty on you. -shiver-_


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews I feel so loved (sniff)_

_I'm a spur of of the moment person! So whatever I write, I really don't know before hand! Um...Oh yea, two chapters back was kinda the uh...prologue, ya that's what they call ya...um...I got nothing...ya... _

_Sooo I guess it's on with the story...ya... I'm talking like Deidara on Naruto. Oh god nooooo.  
_

* * *

**_-Chapter 2-_**

"Well I'm gonna get going now, see ya!" Hotaru said giving a slight wave before grabbing her jacket heading out into the cool November air.

"Hey." Natsume said giving a smile.

"Welcome home Natsume." Mikan said giving him a peck on the lips. Acting indifferent as to before she found out she was pregnant.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Natsume asked smirking on the inside.

"No, not today why?" Mikan asked tilting her head to the side. '_He's not gonna do what I think he is; is he?_'

Natsume's smirked visibly now as he neared Mikan. '_Oh crap._'

_**-**_

_**-An Hour Later-**_

_**-**_

Natsume fell to his side panting as he pulled the covers over their bodies. Mikan laid her head on his chest with Natsume's arm around her waist.

"Mikan, you feel a little bit curvier than usual." Natsume noticed after puller her closer.

Mikan's eyes widened. '_No he can't find out now I want it to be a surprise._'

"You need to lay off the food. Otherwise we won't be able to do this anymore." Natsume said smirking.

Mikan's mouth dropped while trying to hold in the growl. '_If that's how he wants to play it then fine. Just you wait Natsume you_'_ll get what's coming to you at Christmas time._' She thought evilly

'_I can't wait to see your reaction then. Muahahaha! I seriously need to stop playing those video games._' she laughed inwardly falling asleep.

_**-**_

_**-The Next day-**_

_**-**_

Natsume left for work as Mikan called Hotaru over as usual...

"So are gonna go threw with the plan and tell him at Christmas or ya know his Birthday is next week." Hotaru said while drinking her tea as usual.

"I'm still going to wait until Christmas as planned. But how will I tell him? Just come right out with it and say 'Merry Christmas Natsume now guess what...I'm pregnant.' Yeah any guy would love a girl to just come right out and say it." Mikan said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I would but I'm not the pregnant one so I really don't have to worry about it." she said shrugging.

Mikan sighed "How about I pop out of a great dig box!" Mikan said jumping to her feet from the couch.

"Only if you want to surprise him to death then I'd go with it." Hotaru chuckled on the inside.

"Okay then...how about!...no...I know I could...na...well I'm out of ideas." Mikan said sitting down with her elbow propped up on her leg and her chin resting on her hand in a thinking position.

"How about a sanagram card?" Hotaru asked sipping her tea.

"A what?"

"A sanagram card it's where you go the doctors have them take a picture of the baby inside of you then put it in a card. He'll be dumbfounded for a minute or two. But then we'll have enough time to lay out the pillows."

"Pillows?"

"Yea, I bet he'd faint as soon as he figures it out. I need to remember to bring my camera that day." she said smirking.

"We'll need to set a day to do that. It may take a while to get in though." Mikan said returning to her past position.

"Mikan you forget who you're best friends with. I can get you in there for free today if I wanted to. But we still need to wait for the baby to develop more till then. So I'm gonna say four weeks, cause of the time the pictures will take to develop. So according to my calculations it should all be ready two days before Christmas eve."

"Oh thank you Hotaru! You're a genius!" Mikan said hugging her.

"I know." Wow ego much.

_**-**_

_**-Some Time after, Natsume's Birthday-**_

_**-**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!" The whole gang (Koko, Anna, Yuu, and Nonoko. Excluding Hotaru, but she was there) yelled popping out for their hiding places.

"Happy Birthday Natsume, come into the kitchen and blow out your Birthday candles." Mikan said happily, skipping into the kitchen.

"I don't eat sweets." Natsume said, but still heading to the kitchen regardless.

"I know you don't but that's why I made you strawberry short cake...cake." Mikan stopped skipping and brought it over to him with a big smile plastered onto her face.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish." Mikan said as she noticed Natsume just stare at it. "Come on."

Natsume sighed as he did what he was told.

"What'd you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true." he smirked

"So Natsume you're now 21. How does it feel to be old?" Koko asked with a big smile.

"The same as any age, old or not."

"Another question..."

"Are we playing twenty questions or something?" '_He_'_s really getting on my nerves._'

"What would you do if Mikan were pregnant?" Koko finished. Mikan choked.

'_Now's my chance to find out what he'd do._' Mikan thought slightly moving closer to hear better.

Natsume just shrugged. "We'll find out when that time comes."

Mikan inwardly pouted. '_Figures he'd say something like that. Should have known_'

But unknown to her someone was watching her reaction to the question.

"Hey Mikan can I talk to you privately." Koko asked. Mikan nodded as she followed him out the room.

"What is it Koko?" Mikan said leaning on the counter.

"You're reaction the last question I asked Natsume. What's up?"

"Why what do you want to know?"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Koko asked smirking

Mikan's eyes widened "H-how did you know?"

"Hello, mind reading alice." He said tapping his head.

"My nullification should have stopped you from reading my mind." Mikan said skeptically.

"You let you're guard down for a moment back there."

"Oh...please don't tell anyone, I was planning on telling Natsume and everyone on Christmas. -sigh- So far only you and Hotaru know. You won't tell anyone will you?" Mikan looked pleadingly at him.

"I won't tell anyone don't worry about it." Koko smiled

"Thanks Koko." Mikan said giving him a quick hug after they went back to the party.

Mikan cut the cake as she gave everyone a piece.

"Natsume do you want my strawberries?"

Natsume shrugged "Sure." he said right before kissing her.

Awwws filled the room as they broke a apart.

"Sweet." Natsume said smirking at her. Mikan flushed red.

"PERVERT!"

"What you taste just like like strawberries and you asked me if I wanted any sooooo..."

"I didn't mean the chap stick I was wearing I meant these." she said stuffing a plump red strawberry into his mouth. Natsume slightly glared at her.

He swiped his finger across the white frosting on his cake. Then looked at her.

"Oh no you don't. Don't even think about it." Mikan warned. Natsume gave a small side smile as he dabbed the frosting on her nose.

"Oh now it's on." Mikan said with a bit of playful attitude. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Hotaru stepped out of the way of the line of food flying across the room while sipping her favorite tea. Until... splat.

Everyone turned to Hotaru who had cake on her face. She turned to the person who threw it. Ruka...the poor brave soul.

Hotaru picked up a full chocolate cake which everyone didn't notice and threw it at him covering his whole face in chocolate cake.

Ruka stared at her in awe but then started laughing. Soon everyone joined including Hotaru and Natsume who snicked a little bit.

A couple hours later everyone wave good bye and left.

"Don't worry Hotaru you'll get yours when we get to your house." Ruka whispered seductively in her ear. Hotaru tried to suppress the shiver going down her spine.

* * *

_Hey y'all. I still don't know what to type...hm...okay how about this..._

**R**_EADING... ... .._**_  
_E**_XCITING... ... ._**  
V**_ARIOUS... ... .._**  
I**_NTERESTING__.._**  
E**_NTERTAINING_**  
W**_RITINGS... ...  
_

_Another spur of the moment thing! Please continue..._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all who reviewed and/or put this under story alert and Favorite story.** I feel loved by you...but there is this person at school who owns the locker next to me and calls me really mean names first it was slut then whore and bitch. Me being a quiet person didn't say anything about it...but when he kept going I told him to shut up,(and I'm not very threatening) HE'S ALWAYS BEEN MEAN TO ME! I did nothing wrong to him! (cries) A-n-y-way, meet you at the bottom!  
_

* * *

**_-Chapter 3-_**

Ruka and Hotaru got back to Hotaru's house late that night.

"So Hotaru...how would you like your punishment to be done?" Ruka asked with a crooked grin on his face.

"What punishment? What I did to you is what you did to me, it's only fair." '_I don't like that grin it always means that he's up to something._'

"Hm...fine I'll pick the punishment." He said smirking (uh oh) "Hm...you know what I'll give you no punishment."

Hotaru looked at him with a 'What The Hell' (I would too)

"We didn't really have any supper at the party did we? I'll make us a nice dinner then..." Ruka said smiling going to the kitchen.

'_He's up to something I can feel it...but what? Wait I'm Hotaru Imai I should know what he's up to damn him, he got me this time._' Hotaru thought skeptically to herself.

Meanwhile when Ruka was cooking he added an unidentified liquid to Hotaru's food where I seeped in unnoticeable. Ruka was chuckling evilly to himself unknown to Hotaru... (Ruka? Chuckling? Evilly? Oh My God)

"Here you go Hotaru eat up!" Ruka said happily. Hotaru scanned him with a critical eye before she sat down to eat her food. She scanned it carefully before she dubbed it to be alright and started to eat. Ten Minutes later she finished. But before she got up she noticed something...her face was beet red and she was feeling really... hot, not only that but she also felt...aroused.

"What the hell did you put in this!"

"Oh I don't know..." he said shrugging ."Just a little Aphrodisiac." He smirked at her as a look of horror struck her face.

'_Aphrodisiac is a drug or type of food that increases sexual desire...he planned this. That...that...that hot and sexy bastard. I did not just think that._' Hotaru thought as she growled deeply at him.

"Aww, come on you know you want me." Ruka said holding out his arms wide for her to jump to him.

Hotaru twitched '_I can beat this, just don't think about it...yea just don't...oh man I need him. Damn._'

"So what are you gonna do Hotaru?" Ruka asked tauntingly.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked him back. "Well..." this time it was her turn to smirk she looked up to him from across the table where he sat and jumped him. Hotaru pinned him down while one of her inventions tied his wrists above his head with rope.

"Hey! What are you..."Ruka was cut short when he was being dragged to the bedroom. The invention threw him on the bed tying the rope on his wrists to the headboard.

"Ho-Hotaru what are you..." cut short once again as she crawled on top of him kissing him.

'_This what not as I had planned..._' Hotaru left his lips and ripped off his shirt kissing him down to the top of his jeans, '_But I like it._'

Hotaru slowly pulled down his pants where she could see him getting hard. She chuckled to herself. '_If he wants to play it dirty then I can too._' Hotaru thought as she let her hand graze the top of his erection.

Ruka gasped as pleasure waves were sent threw his body. '_Why haven't I thought of this sooner?_'

Hotaru almost laughed at his reaction. Wait Hotaru Imai almost laugh? '_I think the drug is getting to me a little to much._' Hotaru took off his boxers as his erection sprung free of the restraint. She wrapped her small fingers around it and started move slowly up and down.

"Ho-Hotaru t-to slow." Ruka groaned out. He arched his back urging Hotaru to pump faster, but it didn't work she just stopped all together. Hotaru went up to his waist and straddled him.

"Now, now don't be like that Ru-chan." Hotaru said teasingly while smirking. She then took off her cloths leaving her only in her underwear. Ruka strained against the rope, if he wasn't tied to the headboard he would have ravished her like non before.

Hotaru smirked at his reaction, tucking her hair behind her ear she bend over and kissed him. That was when last restraint for Ruka popped. His wrists pulled forward successfully snapping the rope, Hotaru's eyes widened as she felt her back hit the bed.

"Fun time's over Hotaru it's my turn." Ruka moved his head down to her neck where he bit lightly, Hotaru gasped as he then licked the newly bright red mark.

Ruka removed her underwear and threw them to the floor. "Oh Hotaru you're so wet. What am I gonna do with you?" he stuck a finger into her wetness moving in and out then added another. Hotaru moaned. Just as she was about to cum he moved out of her.

Ruka moved so he was positioned in-front and thrust without warning.

"Ah! Ruka!" Hotaru blurted out. "Ru!...Ru...AH!" Ruka trusted faster and harder with each moan. Hotaru clutched the sheets she was so close. Then she climaxed, Ruka grunted as he soon followed. He collapsed to the side next to her.

-

_**-Next Month, Christmas Day-**_

-

Ruka and Hotaru appeared in-front of Mikan and Natsume's apartment door, as they knocked. They heard a click and Mikan appeared in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas you two." Mikan said with a big smile. Ruka handed her a present as they walked in. She turned to Hotaru.

"Hota-chan you look pale are you sick?" She asked putting her hand on her head.

"No, I'm fine." Hotaru said stoically.

"Hm...are you sure?" Mikan asked unconvinced

"Yes! I'm fine Mikan!" Hotaru almost yelled.

"Hm...come with me I got a couple questions to ask you." Mikan said pulling her into some place privet (use your imaginations)

"Now I need you to promise me you will answer truthfully. And if you do I'll get off your case." Mikan said. Hotaru nodded.

"Have you been vomiting?"

"Yes."

"Have you missed your...monthly...?

"...Yes."

"Hm...have you had...sex within the past month?"

"..."

"You have. Come with me." Mikan said pulling her into the bathroom. Mikan locked the door and opened the medication cabinet. "Take this." she said holding up a pregnancy test...

"Why?" Hotaru asked looking from the test to her.

"Cause I think you might be, those questions which you have answered are _some_ of the main things that pregnancy causes."

"Did my brain transfer to your head? Cause I feel like the dumb one now." Mikan smiled and left the room so Hotaru would have some privacy. Hotaru looked down at the thing she was holding and sighed

'_Ruka, Kami help you if I'm pregnant, I will pent all my anger and misery on you._'

...

Somewhat minutes later... Hotaru picked up the test only to drop it... she was... pregnant...

* * *

_My mood effects the stories I write..__. the bastard part reminds me of 'him' (well...not the hot and sexy part but he is a bastard)__ Damn him!_ _**Sorry for dumping my problems on you**...I_'_m gonna crawl into a hole and cry now.  
DAMN YOU MICHEAL TROMBLY I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET THE CHANCE!... ... SOMEDAY! And if he's reading this which there is a one in a gazillion chance I HATE YOU! Bastard. Grrr. Fear me! Some of you are laughing right now aren't you? I know you are I can feel it.  
_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hm... THE MOMENT OF TRUTH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
_

* * *

**_-Chapter 4-_**

'_Ruka...you are so dead._' Hotaru thought evilly as she left the bathroom. She walked into the living room where she saw Mikan on the couch motioning to her, Hotaru sighed as she walked over to her.

"So what did it say?" Mikan asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Hotaru looked at her lap as she said this. Mikan smiled. She knew it.

"Don't worry I sure Ruka will be very happy." Mikan said smiling to her.

"How do you know Ruka is the father?" Hotaru asked looking away.

"I have my ways." Mikan smiled bigger.

"What if he isn't the father?" Hotaru returned not liking to lose.

"Then I'd be very surprised." Mikan said with a victory smile plastered onto her face.

Hotaru scoffed as she whispered 'You win this battle Baka' (OMG she admitted defeat)

"What would you be very surprised about?" The two girls looked over to where the guys were standing. Mikan smiled and got up to go to Natsume.

"Hey Natsume! Me and Hotaru need to tell you something!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Oh what is it?" Ruka asked looking over to Hotaru.

Mikan smiled, and as if on que they both said "I'm pregnant." Natsume scoffed and Ruka look surprised. Hotaru and Mikan exchanged wondering looks about Natsume.

"Who's is it?" Natsume asked with fiery in his voice. Mikan look taken aback at this.

"What?" Mikan almost snarled.

"Who's. Is. It?" He said exaggerating the words.

"Yours you dumb ass!" Mikan almost yelled.

Natsume glared at her (gasps) "How can I be so sure? It could be Kokoro's for all I know." He eyes ignited into flames.

"What the hell would make you think that!?" Mikan snapped.

"Well..." Natsume looked away. "At the time of my birthday party Koko asked me what I'd do if you were pregnant. Then I saw him pull you aside and you hugging him. What's there not to think?"

"Koko's practically my brother! I'd never do anything like that with him!" Mikan yelled throwing her arms up.

"I can't be so sure. I'm leaving." Natsume said grabbing his coat. But just before he could step out the door Mikan grabbed on to his arm.

"Don't leave! We're not finished talk--

SMACK!

Everything went silent. Hotaru and Ruka stood on the side lines looking at the fighting couple.

Mikan's eyes were also wide as she put her hand on her soar cheek. She let go of Natsume's arm and stepped away putting her head down looking at her feet tears streamed down her cheeks.

Mikan's shoulders trembled "YOU THINK I'M SO UNTRUSTWORTHY AS TO GO AND DO THAT!? IF YOU THINK OF ME THAT WAY THAN HOW CAN I BE SO SURE OF YOU THEN!?" Mikan screamed at him. Putting her hands over her eyes she ran into the bedroom crying her eyes out.

Natsume scoffed and left slamming the door behind him, leave their two best friends wondering.

"What the hell just happened?" Ruka asked turning to Hotaru.

"For once...I don't know. I think they just had their first lovers quarrel but I think it escalated into something more." Hotaru sighed wearily

"Hyuuga questioned if the baby was his. Now he probably won't want to her about it and see the proof." Hotaru picked up the present card Mikan was about to give him. She opened it showing Mikan's colored sanagram of the baby.

The proof was that since it was colored you could see the color of hair that it was growing it was black like Natsume's.

"What can we do Hotaru?" Ruka asked

Hotaru sighed again "Right now...there's nothing we can do, but wait."

**-**

**-Three days later-**

**-**

Hotaru sighed. She was now trying to force feed Mikan it had been three days since Hyuuga left and never came back. Mikan was in a depression state of where you would have to feed her yourself. She wouldn't move and her eyes had turned a darker for form of green to almost black.

"Come on Mikan please eat. It's not healthy for the baby." Hotaru said putting it near her mouth. She wouldn't open.

"The baby." Mikan said looking down putting her hand on her stomach as tears freely flowed. Hotaru looked at her friend in pity. If Hyuuga wouldn't return soon and except that he was in-fact the father the baby would live without one. That is...If Mikan can go threw with it.

The was a knock on the door. Hotaru got up to go answer it. She opened the door to find a pissed off Anna.

"Where is she?" Anna asked in a demanding voice.

"Where is who? Hotaru asked

"THE BITCH WHO STOLE MY MAN!" Anna yelled

Hotaru shook her head "Right in-front of me."

"I'm the only one here."

"Exactly you are the only one who will ever have Koko. And the 'bitch earlier you where talking about, I presume you were talking about Mikan. Well let me ask you do you honestly think in all your years of friendship with Mikan think Mikan would be so cold enough to steal anything from anyone especially other people?" Hotaru asked

Anna thought about it. "Well no, but Natsume said--

"What Natsume said was wrong it is his baby. He just won't except it. Mikan is no whore. I mean look at her and her mood right now, if she was do you think she would be like this after a fight like that over a baby?" Hotaru was now getting pissed.

Anna pursed her lips "No. I'm sorry for thinking that way. let me help you feed her she doesn't look that healthy right now. After all I have the cooking alice."

"Just don't put poison in it." Hotaru said glaring

"I'm sorry for doubting her now just let me help." Anna put on one of her sad faces she was truly sorry.

"Fine then come in, I need some rest." Hotaru walked away from the door and Anna shut the door behind her.

* * *

_That's it...TILL NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry for the wait I wanted to think about this one for a while, I'm not really good at fighting scenes like this.  
_


	6. Chapter 5

_I know short update date. But the idea's are a flowin'! GO! GO! GO! GO! I think I'll go with **Snow white foxwolf**'s Idea. It's actually kinda longer than I would like buuuuut it was good and the ideas just popped._ _Pop, pop, pop! And there they go!__ GO! GO! GO! GO! It's not gonna follow EXACTLY like she said but it'll be just as in ways...  
_

* * *

**_-Chapter 5-_**

"Hey Hotaru you know we could get Yura to foresight the past on what Mikan and Koko did to make Natsume think that she was cheating on him." Anna suggested preparing some food for Mikan.

"Hm...It could work all I have to do is force Natsume watch it. That's not gonna be very hard." Hotaru said putting her hand to her chin in thought.

Anna sweat dropped this girl was devious when in came to Mikan and sometimes not in a good way.

"Yea but how will we find Natsume? I mean to force him to when..er...if we find him. Then how...will...we..." Hotaru looked at her deviously with a black aura surrounding her. Anna cowered in fear behind the table.

"You mean _when_ I find and I _will_ force him, willingly or unwillingly." Hotaru said confidently. Soon when she was done with her evil moment she turned back to take care of Mikan. Anna hopped out from behind the table and back to cooking so she could get out of this crazy place.

Mikan was lying on her back on the couch looking at the tiles above. Hotaru pulled up a chair next to her and ran her fingers threw Mikan's hair. Mikan didn't even blink at the contact. Hotaru sighed she'd help Mikan get the bastard back if it killed her in the process.

Anna came out of the kitchen and over to Mikan and Hotaru she knelled next the couch forcing Mikan to sit up. She brought the food up and fed her even in her depressed state.

Meanwhile Hotaru was on the phone with someone she nodded a few times and told the person what to do about..._him_. She hung up and looked over at Anna and Mikan. Her eyes visibly softened at her vulnerable friend. This was all for her sake.

"Come on Anna we have some business to take care of." Hotaru said grabbing her coat. Anna nodded setting the bowl on the coffee table next to Mikan so she could finish it.

Before they left they both exchanged worried glances over at Mikan, she wasn't someone who would commit suicide over the loss of a guy would she? Hm...maybe they should call someone to look after her. But first off to Yura's, they's call Nonoko from there to keep an eye on her. She probably heard the news already anyway.

**-**

**Yura's Place (Psychic**** Center)**

**-**

Anna and Hotaru stepped out of Hotaru's car, and stood in-front of the Psychic Center in-which Yura lived and worked. Hotaru silently went in as Anna called Nonoko on her Cell Phone. Hotaru walked in the building to see that Natsume was strapped into a fireproof chair facing a screen.

Hotaru smirked as she walked over to him. "Are you ready to accept that the baby is yours and save yourself the humiliation?" she asked crossing her arms over her growing belly.

"No." Natsume gritted out as he shifted his eyes away from her.

"Fine then. Yura play the scenes of the past from the time that he saw Mikan and Koko in the kitchen hugging." Hotaru yelled over to her. Yura nodded playing Natsume's memory...

_"Ah..Na..Natsume..ha..harder...ah..f-faster...onegai."_

"NOT THAT MEMORY!" Hotaru yelled as everyone twitched at the chosen memory. Hotaru messaged her temples. "Yura, play what happened on Natsume's birthday the really thing. AND NOT SOME SEX SCENE!"

-

"_What would you do if Mikan were pregnant?_"_ Koko asked. Mikan choked._

_Mikan was moving closer to hear the conversation._

_Natsume just shrugged. _"_We'll find out when that time comes._"_ Mikan pouted._

"_Hey Mikan can I talk to you privately._"_ Koko asked. Mikan nodded as she followed him out the room._

"_What is it Koko?_" _Mikan said leaning on the counter._

"_You're reaction the last question I asked Natsume. What's up?_"

_Mikan shifted uncomfortably. _"_Why what do you want to know?_"

"_You're pregnant aren't you?_"_ Koko asked smirking_

_Mikan's eyes widened _"_H-how did you know?_"

"_Hello, mind reading alice._" _He said tapping his head._

"_My nullification should have stopped you from reading my mind._" _Mikan said skeptically._

"_You let you're guard down for a moment back there._"

"_Oh...please don't tell anyone, I was planning on telling Natsume and everyone on Christmas. -sigh- So far only you and Hotaru know. You won't tell anyone will you?_" _Mikan looked pleadingly at him._

"I_ won't tell anyone don't worry about it._"_ Koko smiled_

"_Thanks Koko._" _Mikan said giving him a quick hug after they went back to the party._

-

"See. That's why, she was hugging him. It was a secret she wanted to keep from you. I was gonna be your Christmas Present, and you basically didn't accept either of them."

"You...You still don't have the proof it's mine!" Natsume yelled. This time Ruka stepped forward with a picture in his hand.

"Yes we do. This is a sanagram card Mikan was gonna give you. It's in color so you can see for yourself." Ruka said handing it to him. Natsume looked at it and his eyes widened. There it was a baby with black hair, still in the fetus.

Natsume covered his eyes with his bangs. "Fine, you right it's...mine." he had finally accepted this fact. The people around the room smiled, happy that he'd go back to Mikan. Until Anna's Cell broke the silence.

"Hello?"

"Nonoko slow down." Hotaru raised her head at the mention at Nonoko's name wasn't she with Mikan?

"...WHAT ABOUT MIKAN!?"

-

**Mikan's House**

-

Hotaru burst threw the doors to find Nonoko broke down on the floor crying looking towards the kitchen. Anna raced to her hugging her as they noticed what Nonoko was crying about.

"MIKAN!" Everyone yelled noticing their brunette face first on the floor surrounded by blood. Natsume was the first to rush over to her as everyone else was paralyzed. Natsume picked her up and turned her in his arms a knife was sticking out of her heart, with blood coming out of her mouth.

Everyone turned away from the sight of their dead friend.Then for the first time ever he cried. Natsume cried for the lost of his now dead love. The person in who he doubted to be carrying his baby. But now he's lost both. The baby and Mikan. Never to hold either.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. Mikan...I Love You. I just should have accepted it at the beginning then none of this would have happened." Tears freely flowed down everyone's face. "Mikan."

* * *

_Next chapter will be better...hopefully. Sad I know. (cries heart out) Sorry if I'm not good at drama. Incase some of you read my other stories I'm not good in the case of Drama type but more of a Comedic type. I'm to cheerfull to write sad things. WHY IS IT THE GOOD DIE YOUNG! WAHHHHHHH! STUPID NATSUME I HATE YOU! NOTICE AFTER SHE DIES WAHHHHHHHHH! (hypoventilates) Actually it wasn't really that sad, but I'm pretending it is.  
_


	7. Chapter 6

_I do accept critique just no flames cause I like to know what I'm doing wrong. __Someone asked what will happen now that the main character is dead? Will you mystically bring her back to life? or something like that. We~ll hehe you'll have to keep tuned to find out~ I'll give some hints see if you can find them. I love mysteries but hate cliffhangers! GRRRR.  
_

* * *

**_-Chapter 6-_**

**_-_**

As they cried, Hotaru with a croaky voice from crying, notified her brother at the hospital to prepare an embalming, when he asked why, she just hung up not being able to say it. She bit her lip and went over to Mikan. She knelled at her side running her fingers threw her hair for the last time.

She got up from the floor and went over to Ruka. Hotaru nudged her head into his shoulder still crying. He wrapped his arms around her growing waist, and put his chin on top of her head.

"Hotaru." He said. "If you keep crying your emotion is gonna harm the baby."

He put his hands on her shoulder and made her look at him in the eyes, he was also crying, Hotaru turned her head away, as Ruka croaked out... "Besides if Mikan saw you now what would she think? What would she do?"

That made Hotaru want to cry more, but she didn't. She knew that he was right.

A little later they carried Mikan out to the car and to the car, where they drove to the hospital. Though unknown to them a figure was watching them with sad eyes, but slinked back into the shadows no less.

At the hospital they put Mikan in a surgical room, where Subaru soon came in.

"Now is the time for everyone to say good bye. For good." He gave a slight bow and left.

First was Yuu.

"Out of all of us I wouldn't have guessed you would be the first to go." Yuu started to cry hard. "You were a best friend with a smile that could light the world. Everyone you came across you could befriend with-in a month, even at the time the cold a stoic Natsume. When we came to your school everything was different for us and we finally showed more emotion than ever." Yuu stepped back. _(Read the Prequel TBTL fanfic the first couple chapies to get it. Or e-mail me to ask for the details)_

Next was Koko.

He walked up with a sad expression, no smile."Ya know, I've always thought of you as a sister through thick and thin, but with my easy-goingness and teasing of Natsume and Hotaru I always thought I would be the first to go out of everyone." he gave a dry laugh. "I hope wherever you are you are happy, you really deserve the happiness for once." Koko also stepped back.

Next was Anna and Nonoko.

"We also thought of you as a relative." Anna said.  
Nonoko nodded in agreement. "Together with everyone we were like a big happy family. Through thick and thin as Koko said."  
The two looked at each other. "NO MIKAN DON'T GO! WAH! WE WANT YOU BACK! NOOOOOO! YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!!" Yuu and Koko had to pull them out of the room to calm them down. They cried the whole time before, while, and after this happened though.

After was Ruka

"Mikan you were the first person I lusted after before Hotaru regretably. Natsume had to knock some sece into me." Ruka gave a dry laugh. "I'm really gonna miss you and your cheerfulness. Just please be happy. With or without us. You know that we can come across a few things that all of us could reget, because of you, but you brought us the light along with it." Ruka stepped back.

Hotaru...

"I've known you since diaper days. I have showed my friendship to you by the Baka gun. Eveyone would wonder how we wre friends with that action. But you know that was my way of showing it. Now I reget not allowing you to hug me when you were younger. I...thank you, for giving me someone to rely on.

Everyone left the room to give Natsume his time.

"I loved you through every obstical that people gave me. So when you told me you were preg. I just... couldn't say that I was happy because I didn't know if you were. Also when I left you to go to work, I couldn't help but to wonder. 'What if she's lonely and elops with someone else.' I couldn't stand that idea. I'm really, really, sorry..." Natsume fell to his knees on the side of the bed and he cried.

He cluched her cold hand and looked at her. He ran his fingers threw her hair. Knowing that it'll be the last time her kissed her cold lips. He didn't want to let go. He didn't. He couldn't. But he had to. He slowly moved away, he couldn't leave her like this but like before he had to. One more look through the creek of the door before leaving her. Only her memory to remain on in his head.

They had left Mikan in the care of Subaru, Hotaru's older brother who was to take care of Mikan's body from then on. As all the sad, gruesome, heart stricken, and regret faces left out the door. But Subaru stopped Hotaru from leaving.

"I need you to follow me Hotaru." he said motioning to follow him. She nodded and did so. Subaru led her to Mikan's room, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it?" she asked. He stayed silent and went over to the white blanket covering her best friend. He lifted the covers and Hotaru gasped.

"Wh-What the!?" Hotaru stood there aghast. Subaru picked up something from the bed.

"This." He said handing a paper to her. "Was in her shirt pocket. I'm surprised that you hadn't noticed it."

Hotaru quickly grabbed it from his hand and read it. She gasped covering her mouth and fell to her knees. But...what did the tears mean?

"I think you should leave now. Your friends will be wondering where you went." Hotaru ran out the door, Subaru sighed. What was gonna happen now? He shrugged at his own question, and left the room turning off the lights.

**-  
Hotaru's House, That Night  
-**

Hotaru laid in bed next to Ruka, she turned over and looked at him. She sighed. There was a secret Mikan kept from them today and wanted them to know, everyone, except Natsume.

"Hotaru, what are you sighing about?" Ruka asked one eye opened looking at her.

Damn she was caught. "It's...about Mikan. There's a secret about this death." Ruka shot up.

"A secret? You mean she did cheat on Natsume?" Hotaru shook her head.

"No." Hotaru got up and pulled the drawer on her night stand out. Then handed him the letter. Ruka gaped as he read it. He couldn't believe it!

"We need to show this to the others!" He almost yelled.

"Everyone except Natsume." Ruka looked at her surprised.

"But Natsume needs to know the most! He might even commit suicide soon!" He yelled

Hotaru shook her head. "It'll only be for a while, besides he wouldn't do that, he knows better. He put Mikan through misery! He deserves this!"

Ruka pursed his lips. She was right. "Fine, we'll tell everyone tomorrow."

-  
**The next day  
-**

They called everyone over and told them the secret. Now all they had to do was keep if from Natsume. But how long with that last?

* * *

_Weird and mysterious...but it's done no less. That's all that matters. If you give me a review saying you want to know what the hints are I'll reply and give you them. There are... 4 hints. Though I might update soon cause even I am getting interested, this story is writing its self practically. Next chapter is gonna be fun and VERY interesting believe me I'm already half way through it...  
_


	8. Chapter 7

_Next Chapter! Woho! Okay maybe I didn't update fast but it's still sooner than what I would normally do__. Now read dang it! I didn't do it for nothin!  
_

* * *

**_-Chapter 7-_**

**_Eight Months Later..._  
-**

**"RUKA NOGI! YOU GOD DAMNED MOTHER FUCKER! You. Are. DEAD!"** Hotaru yelled red faced.

What did Ruka do to make Hotaru this pissed? Well...actually nothing today it was nine months ago when he go her pregnant. Now if you don't know what that means then let me tell you in lain mans terms... Hotaru was giving birth.

Ruka cringed. Oh boy he was in for it. Natsume put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Though he had not gotten over Mikan's death he knew he had to keep strong for his friends. And right now Ruka needed the strength the most.

Natsume sighed and nearly wanted to cry. He knew that if it wasn't for his stupid mistake and Mikan killing herself that he would have a baby right now too. Though he was happy for Ruka.

**"RUKA! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!" **Every male in the building shivered and twitched. Now Natsume was afraid for Ruka.

"Good luck man. You'll need it." Natsume said looked at Ruka who was as pale as a sheet.

"Thanks." He replied. Ruka looked at Natsume and noticed the slight sadness in his eyes. He knew why. '_Oh Natsume I wish you'll find out that secret soon._'

**"RUKA!" **But right now he had his own problems to worry about.

**_-_  
_Three Years Later...  
-_**

Hotaru had given birth to a healthy baby boy named Shiro. He had blond hair and violet eyes. They have yet to see if he has an alice yet. Shiro is now three and lives with his mom and dad. After Shiro was born every male in the hospital wished Ruka good luck while some females cried 'damn it no sex from him!'

After Hotaru and Ruka got married. They were a happy family, Ruka was also happy seeing as he didn't get castrated yet. Though he knew he might be soon Hotaru is six months pregnant...again.

"Shiro it's time to eat!"

"K!"

Everyone had continued their lives and lived as they normally did but today there will be an unexpected twist. One that no one had expected, at least...not yet.

_'Ding Dong!'_

_'Ding Dong!'_

"Coming!" Hotaru went over to the door and opened it. She looked up to see who it was. (Guess who) She smiled lightly and welcomed the person in and told her to make herself at home.

Hotaru gave the person a hug before..."Welcome back. Ruka! Shiro! Get in here NOW!"

She laughed "It's good to be back Hotaru." The person smiled happily. "Hunny say Hi to auntie Hotaru." she said looking at the little girl next to her who was the same age as Shiro.

"Hello auntie Hotaru!" The small girl beamed. "Ne mommy. When are we gonna see daddy yet!?" she asked bouncing up and down.

"Soon hunny." The person said to her daughter patting her head pulling her onto her lap.

"I don't think you should have visited me first Mikan I think you should go see Natsume." Hotaru said holding her cup of tea to her mouth.

"I'm planning to go there next. But I wanted to see my best friend first is that so wrong?" Mikan asked her back. Over the almost four years she was thought to be dead Mikan had almost not changed a bit. Her hair was longer than waist length and her eyes had looked perkier than when Natsume rejected the fact of their child.

"I don't know Mikan. I honestly don't know. I think you should hurry and see him he's been depressed more lately than usual. I won't be surprised if he commits suicide soon." Mikan bit her lip. Maybe she went to far.

"What was it you wanted Hota...ru..." Ruka stopped in mid sentence as he noticed who was sitting next to her. By god if today wasn't his death day then I don't think he'll ever die of surprise again!

"Mikan?" he asked unsure. She nodded. He ran over to her and hugged her. "GOD! You don't know how happy Natsume will be to see you! I think he's about to commit suicide! He regrets what he's done."

Mikan sighed "I know Hotaru told me. I'm ready to forgive him." Ruka nodded and noticed the little girl. His eyes almost bugged out. The girl was a mixture of Mikan and Natsume, that must be their child.

Mikan noticed his gaze "Oh! Meet my daughter Mitsuke!"

"Nice to meet you uncle Ruka!" she said happily. Mitsuke had black hair and coffee brown eyes, she was small for her age but Mikan figured she'd grow soon.

"Ah! Then meet Shiro our son." Shiro and Mitsuke looked at each other. Shiro holding a stoic face looked at Mitsuke holding that happy-go-lucky face.

"Nice to meet you. Stripes." Mitsuke twitched putting on her fathers stoic face.

"And it's nice to meet you too. Idiot." The three adults slapped their heads. Oh no. THE END OF THE WORLD! Hotaru's stoic kid and Natsume's can-be-stoic kid in one place. -Shiver-

Hotaru turned to Mikan "I've missed you Mikan you don't know how much. But at least you left that letter." Hotaru said taking it out of a drawer next to the couch.

"You still kept that?" Mikan asked surprised. Hotaru nodded.

"It gave me the strength to keep going on everyday without you here." Hotaru gave an almost unnoticeable smile. "Though I could have visited you anytime I wanted to."

Shiro noticed the letter his mom was holding he'd seen her take it out som times and cry but never got to read it. "What does the letter say mom?" Shiro asked leaving Mitsuke pissed behind him. "What does it say?"

"It's up to Mikan to decide if you can read it." Hotaru said looking at her friend. She smiled and Hotaru handed her the letter she had left three years ago.

"It says..."

_Dear, Hotaru_

_By the time you read this I will be gone as you can probably can see. But what you see before you is really a doppelganger I made for a purpose. I went to visit my Jii-san and live there till I blow off some steam or forgive Natsume. Speaking of Natsume please do not allow him to read this I want him to suffer for some time as I did. You can show this to everyone else though, as you see fit. __I am still alive and kicking and so is the baby, now do not fret I will come back in time. I do not know when but when I do you'll be the first I'll visit._

_Your not dead friend,  
Mikan and baby._

_P.s. When I do come back you have to promise me not to kill me with you Baka gun for leaving and making you cry.  
Good bye for now but not forever.  
_

"Mommy am I the baby? I know you told me this before but I wanna make sure." Mitsuke said looking up to her mother. Mikan nodded.

"Yes you are Mitsuke." Mitsume smiled at the bit of information. "Well we should go. Come on Mitsuke. We are going to visit your father." Mitsuke gave off a little 'aww' but went no less.

Shiro gasped. Trailing after the two"Your going to uncle Natsume's!? I wanna go!" He yelled almost bolting out the door. Ruka stopped him.

"Oh no you don't I think you have spent to much time with him." Ruka said sternly (GASPS!) "We'll see you around Mikan." He said looking up with a friendly smile.

Mikan smiled. "See ya. BYE HOTARU!" Hotaru nodded and gave a small way.

Now she was off to see Natsume. She walked into the elevator. She figured that he still lived in the same apartment. Pushing the fifth floor button, the elevator door closed running up to their destination.

Mitsuke was really happy now that she would finally see her father. It was a good thing that the elevator was empty cause she was bouncing off the walls.

The doors pinged open and they walked out of the elevator. Mikan held Mitsuke's hand and walked over to her apartment door.

"Mitsuke can you please stand over there for me until I tell you." Mikan asked her daughter looking down at her.

"Why mama?" Mitsuke asked tilting her head to one side.

"Just in case." Mikan said before taking a deep breath. Putting her hand on the door nob she twisted it and walked in. She looked around and everything was dark.

"Natsume?" She called out. No answer "Natsume?" She put her hand against the wall she felt around for the light-switch. She finally found it and turned it on. No one was around. She went into the apartment further.

She was about to leave but she noticed a figure standing in the doorway holding Mitsuke. Mikan gasped.

* * *

_Okay...Not as I wanted it though...On to Mikan's Girl/Boy Life next!...or Prankster Haven...whatever.  
Mikan and Natsume meet next chapter! What's gonna happen? Find Next in Chapter 8 of That Night. BYE!  
_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hehehehe. Next chapter a month plus later. I ran out of ideas some came to me others...not so much.__  
_

* * *

**_-Chapter 8-_**

**_Continued..._  
-**

Mikan quickly snapped her fingers and disappeared before anyone noticed her. She watched as her daughter and the person came into her view. '_If he hurts my daughter Kami help me I'll kill him_.'

Natsume walked into the room holding Mitsuki in one of his arms. Mikan stood their and watched. '_This will be good reference to see how he reacts to our daughter. If he doesn't show any affection then I'm really gonna walk out of his life forever._' Mikan thought. She didn't want to be with someone who did not for truly love their own daughter.

So Mikan just watched as he gently sat Mitsuki down into one of the chairs and him into another facing him. He deeply sighed. "What were you doing outside my apartment?" he asked looking at her critical eye.

"Mama said that we're here to meet Papa! Are you 'em!? You Hyuuga Natsume!?" Mitsuki almost yelled/asked with a smile on her face.

"If I said no I'd be lying." Mitsuki smiled widely at him and got off the chair and ran over to him. "Though I can't say I am your...'papa'." Mitsuki stopped in her tracks.

"But Mama said he lived here! Mama left him though..." she added saying the last part quietly. Natsume raised an eyebrow catching onto what she said.

"There has only one girl I uh..." He looked up trying how to put it "Called the stork with to have a baby but she died years ago." Natsume may be inconsiderate of what to say when it comes to the topic of losing Mikan, but he knew better as to not talk about Sex in front a three year old.

Mikan slightly smiled. '_Well at least he's considerate about the age limit of talking about_ _sex_. _Or I'd have to kick his ass...hard._ _Although, Mitsuki takes after Natsume in the brain department and knows their are not storks that deliver babies._'

She turned back to watch the two, Mitsuki walked up to Natsume and crawled on his lap. "Yea yea! I know! Mama Mikan!" Natsume almost fell out of his chair. Mikan almost laughed at his reaction, but held it in for the sake of keeping herself secret.

"How...how'd you?" Natsume was for a lost of words.

"Ugh!" Mitsuki yelled rolling her head around with her eyes doing the same movement. "I already said! Mama Mikan was lost to you! BUT she roplayded bein' dead!" Natsume listened to what she had to say.

"Mama didn't die, and left to go live with Great Grandpapa to have me! She also wanted you to think about what you'd done and come back when she thought you'd been in enough torterer!" Natsume raised an eyebrow thinking of what she meant then it clicked.

Mitsuki yelled only to pant after all the explaining she did. Natsume and Mikan in the far corner stayed silent. Natsume didn't say anything. Until...

"She role played death?" he asked looking over at Mitsuki. "So you're really my daughter?" she nodded. He sighed in realization of all this.

Mikan walked over to Mitsuki. She knew that Mikan was in here and had used one of my alices to keep herself hidden cause that is what they planned to do if he wasn't here at the moment and found Motsuki in the hall. Mikan knelled down to her ear and asked to to repeat what she asked.

Mitsuki looked up at Natsume."Are you gonna accept me as yer daughter?" Mitsuki fiddled with her fingers looking down at the floor innocently.

Natsume looked down at her. "As long as your mine and Mikan's and no one elses." he said sincerely. "Plus you even look like us. There's no way I couldn't accept it." Mitsuki happily looked up at him and smiled.

"So? What do you think of Mama now that you know she only pwetended to be dead?" Mikan strained her ears on this one. She heard Natsume sigh again.

'_Is he gonna hate me now?_' Mikan was eager to know.

"I can see why she did it..."he looked up at the ceiling. "Plus I deserved it so I can't think any less of her." he closed his eyes. "Actually, since she's been gone, she's the only thing I could think of, if anything I think more of her."

He opened his eyes and looked at Mitsuki, but what he saw made his eyes widened. There Mikan was knelling next to Mitsuki. she stood up and stared straight at him. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Mikan?" he asked in disbelief she nodded. She could see him trying to hold in his tears. Natsume fell to his knees off the chair and attached himself to her waist like a little kid not wanting to leave their mother. He started squeezing her, not letting go.

"It's okay Natsume you can let it all out now." she said gaving a little smile as I noticed a silver streak go down his cheek. He was relieved to see me and really happy to have me back I could tell. I kissed the top of head like he was a little kid. "I'm home." Mikan saw Mitsuki from the corner of my eye making kissy faces.

He looked up at me ans stood up still not allowing me out of his grasp. Then he kissed me. Even though Mikan was mad at him for a year or two she never forgot his kisses. Some ruff, some demanding, and others passionate, but this one was different. She smiled kissing him back.

Mikan laughed in the kiss as I noticed Mitsuki go from her happy smiley kissy face to covering her eyes and digging her head into the cozy chair.

Natsume's hands traveled down to her butt and squeezed pulling Mikan up to a point where he was holding her off the ground, where Mikan had to wrap her legs around his waist. He rubbed his lower body against her.

'_Oh god he's hard._' she tried stopped a moan. But one of his hands reached the hem of her shirt, slipping into it. He rubbed her back as he left the her lips and traveled down her neck to the collar bone.

"Nnn...Natsume." Mikan gasped. "You need to stoAHp." she panted. Oh he's good. "Mi-Mitsuki is still here." He stopped at this. '_Thank you god_.' she thought.

"Hey Mitsuki. How would you like to spend the night at Uncle Ruka's and auntie Hotaru's for today?" oh no he's not planning to...

"REALLY!?" Mitsuki popped up Natsume nodded. "WOHO!" She ran out the door, but not before popping back in. "You just want me to tell them I'm spending the night so you two can play with each other? OKAY! BYE!" Wait... where in the hell did she learn about that kind of stuff? Or was it an innocent analogy of a little girl?

Natsume looked at her. "What have you taught our daughter?" He asked skeptically.

"Nothing Perverted like that! I think she just gets it naturally from you." She said as she looked at him seriously. He chuckled.

"Well then. If perverted-ness comes naturally then just you wait." He said pulling her as close as he could. I could almost feel him throb inside me already. Then a bell dinged in my head. OH CRAP! Natsume smirked at my reaction. He now knew that she knew what he meant.

I can already feel the pain between my legs.

* * *

_Well that's it! (ACHU!) TO THE NEXT ONE! (sniff) I need to watch Gakuen Alice again. I'm slowly getting out of it...like Naruto. Hm...this story is probably coming to a closer. Um...Ideas to it keep running? If not. Next chapter will be the end.  
_


	10. Chapter 9

_Someone asked about my account(s) as some may already know I have HellsBlackButterfly. I'm not gonna ruin the surprise for the other two. Yes two more after those. Although __later it'll be three cause I'm planning on retiring from this account after Prankster Haven is done.  
_

* * *

**_-Chapter 9-  
-_**

He pushed me on to his bed with his tongue moving over my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little unsure but he took he took the chance. We kissed for about three minutes before I had to brake for air, man was he long winded. He moved his lips down my neck, I shivered as he pulled my top off throwing it...somewhere.

He still kept kissing down my neck to the chest where his hands moved behind my back unhooking my bra. He pulled it off with no effort and looked down at my erect nipples that were hardening by the second cause of the cold. He moved down to my chest where he took one of my Hnnn! Hah. Nipples into his mouth slightly nibbling on it. I groaned and he moved to the other one.

I felt his lips leave my chest to kissing down my stomach where he just continued by pulling my jean skirt off. Soon I felt his lips moving on my inner thighs. He knelled on the bed putting my legs over his shoulders for mare access slowly moving to my very lower regions. But I gasped as he thrust his tongue into me. My insides were burning. I knew I was going to cum soon the way he was going.

I moaned as I gripped the sheets tightly. I kept moaning louder and louder till I couldn't take it. I released the juices he was apparently waiting for because he just lapped 'em all up.

Natsume moved away only to move up above me, he licked his lips seductively making sure he didn't miss any. I my eyes panting and just laid back trying not look at him doing that. When I opened my eyes Natsume somehow quickly got out of his cloths. Was he practicing doing it that fast? Crud.

"You ready?" he asked slightly smirking as he nuzzled my neck. I moaned. I think he took it as a yes because the next thing I knew he was entering me.

**-_A couple months later..._-  
-**

"Oh My God!!" I gasped as I stepped into a restaurant. It was one of the most famous restaurants in all of Japan, and Natsume finally agreed to take me to one. Though I did not know it would be one of these type of places out of all the other type of places he could have taken me to. It actually made me wonder...what was he up to?

What got me suspicious even more was he actually got Ruka and Hotaru agreed to watch Mitzuki while we were having out 'Private Time' as they put it. I had to try to convince them that there was not gonna be anything perverted on this date. They looked at each other and said sure really sarcastically. -Sigh- Perverts. What can you do?

When we walked into the restaurant a waiter kindly greeted up. "Welcome! My name is Pierre. Do you have a reservation?" Oh yea did I mention you have to have reservations for this restaurant? Natsume must have been planning this for sometime...su-spi-cious...

"Yes under Hyuuga for eight." he Natsume said polity. If I was drinking water you would have found it flying half way across the room! Natsume? Polite? A mouse is even more polite than him! And they nibble on cheese like pigs for crying out loud! Did that make sense?

"Yes, yes. I see. Well then, I will be your waiter for the evening." He smiled cheerfully at me making Natsume glare at him. The waiter raised an eyebrow as he just gave an understanding crooked smile in return.

_Pierre_, I have to laugh at that name I don't know why, lead us to one of the further back tables. I was about to sit down but Pierre pulled out my chair for me, I thanked him. Then, again, Natsume glared. I think the waiter liked pissing him off I kinda do too, so I guess he ain't the only one. Although I know to fix it, if it goes to far...Natsume may get over protective...big time.

Pierre gave us our menus, bowed, and left. When he did I turned to face my fiancée. "Natsume be good. He was only being generous." I whispered over to him. He just scoffed turning away from me. I sighed. Over protective bastard.

We ordered, well actually Natsume ordered for me from fear of ordering everything off the menu. I lightly punched him on the shoulder and said the most I would order would be half the menu. He shook his head in disbelief.

It was so quite while waiting for our food I just had to talk...er ask, "Natsume. Why did you finally agree? I know you wouldn't do this unless it was for something special or I convince you in a certain way." when I said 'unless for something special' he looked at me like I hit it right in the dot. Oh I'm good. Tzzzzz.

He cleared his throat. "Well...actually I had a surprise for you."

I smiled. Well ain't he sweet? Take me to a restaurant like I always wanted and then drop an unwanted bomb on me. "You did? That's great! I had a surprise for you too. It was actually good timing." Natsume looked at me like 'what kind of news could you possibly have? "You go first."

Natsume shook his head trying not to stare at me like he could read my mind. That's what Koko's supposed to do! I looked at him waiting for a response. Though what he said next was bone chilling. "Don't compare me with Koko." he said nonchalantly. He can read minds! Does that mean he can tell what I'm thinking and when I want to do perverted things to him!

"I'm the only one in this relationship that can do perverted things...but if you want to try..." I punched him again...but harder. "Ow! Fine! But not unless you tell me what news you could POSSIBLY have that could surprise me."

"Ruin it why don't ya." I said sitting back into my chair folding my arms pouting. "But okay. If you don't fall out on the chair I'll be the one surprised."

"Just tell me woman!" he whispered/yelled. We're in a restaurant remember?

"O-kay then..." I said leaning closer to him till my lips were practically on his ear. He slightly shivered un-noticeably to anyone around us. "I'm pregnant."

I pulled myself back to look at his expression. It was still the same stoic face he kept on through his whole life but I could tell what was really going on that head of his. Suddenly I found myself being pulled back out of the restaurant and face to face with Natsume.

"You're pregnant?" he asked seriously. I nodded with a big smile. That's when Natsume finally for all the time I've come back smiled. "That's great Mikan!" He said said picking me up and twirling me up into the air, only to come back down with our lips meeting.

"That's great." he said again hugging me tightly.

"So Natsume...what was your surprise?" I asked remembering that he would tell me after I told mine.

"Oh yea. Mikan you know we have been engaged for the past YEARS including the months later, and I have finally found a date that is perfect for both of us to FINALLY tie the knot. We're finally gonna get married."

It took some time to register into my brain but I finally got it. "We're finally getting married!?" I almost yelled forgetting it was night time. He nodded. "WOHO!!" I yelled jumping onto him my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Come on Mikan let's go back inside." I still clung to him. "We can not go back into there like this." I pouted and let my feet touch the ground again.

We went back inside to find our dinner all ready and waiting. We both sat down with happy expressions on. Natsume because we were going to have another child, mine...well because he accepted it and we were gonna get married, and Mitzuki's because she was gonna get a brother or sister and...wait Mitzuki? I turned around to come face to face with Mitzuki's big brown eyes...holding a video camera?

"Mitzuki! What are you doing here!?" I almost yelled again.

"Auntie Hotaru said we were going to spy on mommy and daddy! Am I doing a good job!? Huh!?" she said with obvious happiness. I sweat dropped. Hotaru. Well at least she wasn't good at it. Then we might have some problems.

"Mitzuki." I heard Hotaru say popping up behind Mitzuki. "The whole point of spying is not to get caught. What you did was the exact opposite of spying." Mitzuki aww'd while pouting.

"Hotaru." I said warningly.

"Ehem. It was not me I swear it, It was your daughter. There's no controlling her." but before I could say anything else Hotaru grabbed Mitzuki and high tailed it out of there.

"What was that about?" I heard Natsume ask.

I had to turn to him and give him a forward straight out answer... "I have no clue."

"It's called Spying!" Mitzuki said popping out of flowers next to us.

"Sh!!" I heard Hotaru shush her before slinking back into the flowers...Oh boy.

* * *

_I purposely stopped the lemon there. Reason... it sounded better and makes for good suspense. =) __I though you guys should have another lemon cause there hasn't been one in the last few chapters hehe. COUNT DOWN NINE DAYS!! April 2nd. Happy B-day to me! WOHO!! SEET 16!! Hehe.  
_


	11. Chapter 10

_Last Chapter. ENJOY!!__  
_

* * *

**_-Chapter 10-  
-Mikan's P.O.V-_**

"YOU'RE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!?" Anna and Nonoko squealed. I just nodded. "WHEN!?" they yelled in unison. I smiled. They'd kill her when they found out when it would be. Natsume and I wanted it to be a private wedding with just them, but they knew they wouldn't be able to keep it secret. One word that spilled ALL the beans. Koko.

"Sorry you two, but with you two were on your honeymoons and I could not ruin for you so..."

"SHUT UP AND TELL US!!"

"In two days." the room went silent...as the 'twins' stared at her wide eyed. They were never this loud since they found out I was still alive. Actually they were...screaming for a whole different reason...I have to laugh at the reason. It is one of my most precious memories. Not theirs though.

_Flashback_  
_The day after Mikan came back_

_Knock knock. -Door Creaks Open-_

"_Natsume?_" _a sweet/sympathetic Anna_'_s voice called_. "_I brought you some food. Nonoko and I thought you might want some._" _Quiet...  
_

"_Natsume?_" _Nonoko also called opening the door to the dark room also called._ _Nonoko switched on the light next to her to show a room full of nothing. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other worried, then searched the apartment, coming up with nothing.  
_

"_Noko! What if he committed suicide already!?_"_ A scared Anna asked looking over at the blue haired girl. Nonoko shook her head. Not believing that he would do that. Natsume was the type to live through things that caused him and others pain for mental torture to himself. She even told Anna that, and that's what they believed._

_The lights flickered off suddenly. _"_Nonoko? Wh-What happened to the lights?_" _Anna asked with fear embedded into her voice._

_Nonoko invisibly shook her head. _"_I don't know maybe we should leave._"_ she said acting strong in this situation when she really was not. They both turned around and before they reached the door...bang! It closed shut._

"_Nonoko please say that didn't happen._" _Anna said attaching herself to Nonoko's arm._

"_Th-th-that...didn_'_t (gulp) happen._ _Eh-he._"

_Then someone with ghostly moaning said.._."_Anna. Nonoko. I see you._" _Then the voice gave a creepy laugh. They both huddled together shaking. _"_Anna. Nonoko. You let me die. Thou shall be punished._"

"_We didn't do anything to you!! We don't know who you are!_ _Leave us alone!!_" _Anna was able to squeak out._

"_You know very well who I am. I was one of your more precious friends once. Then you let me die. Now like Natsume, you shall die also._" _The voice laughed out creepily, making Anna and Nonoko shake even more._

"_M-Mikan? No. No no. She...she wouldn't do this to us!_"

"_Would I?_" _It asked. _"_BOO!!_" _the lights turned on again quickly showing Mikan. Then they screamed thinking it was her ghost out to kill them. _"Y_ou guys can calm down now. I'm not dead._" _They kept scream_. "_Guys be quiet_." _More screaming._ "_SHUT UP!!_" _they stopped._

"_Mikan? Oh My God! You're really alive and not a ghost!_"

"_Hmp. Yea._"

"_Where's Natsume?_"

"_Over there trying not to lose it._" _she said pointing over to where the light switch was, Natsume was sitting on the couch next to a little girl that look like him who was laughing her head off._

_End Flashback  
-My P.O.V-  
_

"TWO DAYS!? HOLY SHIT MIKAN!!"  
"Why wouldn't you tell us-  
"About your most precious day to-  
"Come! Mikan! We would have-  
"Skipped our Honeymoons just to get-  
"Ready for this big day! Your the one who-  
"Deserves it-  
"THE MOST!!!"

Mikan sweat dropped at their 'twin' telepathy kind of speech. It never ceased to amaze her! The twins ended up shopping for a dress with her, and with their fashion sense they knew what would be good on her. What freaked her out the most though was that they knew her size without telling them.

After many dresses, they were about to give up, non of them looked good or fit right. Then they found this sleeveless pure white dress... "Oh My God Mikan! It's perfect on you!" Anna yelled clapping her hands together squealing along side Nonoko who did the same thing.

"Now, for a few more accessories." Anna said going around the shop for the perfect, jewelry.

**_-Two Days Later-June 26th-_**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Although you two already have a kid and one on the way." The priest said whispering the last part, closing the book and leaving. Mikan giggled hearing what he said while Natsume just smirked. He looked down at her and kissed me full on the lips.

"Natsume you dog! French kiss her! Squeeze her ass! LIVE PORN!! HOLY SHIT!!" Koko yelled from next to Natsume with his suit on fire. Everyone laughed at Koko's misery some even said 'HA! serves you right!"

Anna gasped running up to him with a bucket of alice water, putting him out. Koko panted looking at the girl in front of him. "Thanks Anna." he said.

"No prob!-" she was cut off with Koko's lips crashing on to her's. Everyone aw'ed. It was the perfect day so far...

"Natsume I'm glade we're finally back together." Mikan said her arm wrapping itself around his own.

"I'm glade to have you back, too. Mikan." Natsume said smiling looking down at her. Mikan blushed as they kissed again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and jumped up wrapping around his waist. The crowd cheered as Koko was once again willing to shout LIVE PORN! Though this time he knew he wouldn't get out live, the second time.

Finally they pulled back and Natsume noticed what Mikan did. "Save it for the honeymoon. You'll need it." he said smirking.

**_-Honeymoon-_**

"Hm... Natsume." Mikan moaned clutching onto the bed sheets throwing her head back into the pillows.

"Mikan." Natsume panted back. They were finally on their honeymoon and everything was going just fine, just as they wanted it. But everyone knows nothing can go according to plan.

_**BANG!!**_

The lights switched on. "Mommy Daddy! Mitzuki great Spy!! Say Cheese!" she yelled coming in with a bang holding up a video camera to her parents, who were _ehem_ kinda ...busy

"MITZUKI!!" They yelled thankful the blanket was covering them. Wasn't Hotaru supposed to... oh shit. Mitzuki blinked innocently and smiled.

_**-Years Later-**_

"Natsume! Get your ass back here!" Mikan yelled as her husband tried running into the bathroom to avoid a mans worst nightmare next to having his balls kicked. Changing a stinky diaper.

"NO WAY!" He yelled back. "I had to do this so many times already! Mikan! Out of all of our kids you know fully well Dai, is the stinkiest! Why make me do it!?"

Mikan sighed. She should have known better. Mikan brought Dai over to the changing table, having no choice but to do it herself. "There it's done! You can come out now." Mikan yelled at Natsume, hiding the stinky diaper behind her back.

The bathroom door squeaked open and Natsume popped out just enough, for Mikan to smirk and hit the target dead on. "Oh Shit!" Natsume yelled wiping the diaper off him hoping it didn't get in his eyes... or mouth.

Mikan laughed and so did the fully grown 10 year old Mitzuki who was TRYING to do her homework on the couch, but everyone knew. The life with the Hyuugas as people say, no one could be around them for so long and take anything seriously. Mitzuki defiantly had her fathers attitude when it came to school, but outside of everything she was just like Mikan.

Over the seven years, Mikan gave birth to a healthy baby named Sora, meaning sky, he had the wind alice as they found out after a few years. Sora had his fathers eyes but Mikan's hair and attitude fully. He was now seven and was the elder brother to fraternal twins Haru and Hiya. Now four, Haru first born, and male had Mikan's eyes but Natsume's hair, Hiya was the same, but attitude wise was...indescribable.

Haru was very serious about everything but, was very clumsy. Hiya was very very nice and and smart. They say it was karma that made them that way. Then finally one year old Sora. He was always laughing, even at things not even funny. Very much like Mikan, but could easily get into trouble without even trying.

Natsume wiped off his shitty face, note it was literal, When Mikan was pregnant with Haru and Hiya. They both knew they couldn't live in the apartment any more so they bought a house. Six bed three, one half bath, a large kitchen, a large living room and back yard. They needed it.

Four kids including themselves and one or more on the way. Yes, ladies, and gentlemen if there are any out there. Mikan was six months pregnant with another kid.

"You're a cruel woman Mikan." Natsume said coming out with a towel wiping his face.

Mikan smiled "I know. You're the one who chose to marry me and live the rest of your life with me though. So who's fault is it?" Mikan ask placing her hands at her hips.

"Tch. Come on you know you love me." Natsume said pouting.

"Yea, I'll agree to that." She said walking up to him hugging him despite the little room she had, her belly got in the way. Natsume smirked at his wife, trying to hug him. He leaned in a little so she could. Mikan smiled again.

They finally have a life together, many pains, many glorious days, many emotions have been explored throughout all this. The way they ended up they were happy about. And both come to think at some point, it was all because of one night, That Night.

* * *

_THERE! ALL DONE!!__ Also note don't leave a three year old with Hotaru when she has a video camera all set and ready for...ehem...action. Sorry it's short. But that was all the ideas I had in me.  
_


End file.
